Hanna-Boo in college
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna Clarissa Marin has just completed her very first week of college and now she enter her dorm room that she share with another girl named Cindy Anne Lopez.
1. College? Yes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet and awesome ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**Hanna-Boo in college**

**Hanna Clarissa Marin has just completed her very first week of college and now she enter her dorm toom that she share with another girl named Cindy Anne Lopez.**

**Right now Cindy is not in the room. Hanna assume that Cindy is somewhere with Kevin Brooks.**

**Kevin is Cindy's boyfriend.**

"It's sure been a long week." says a slightly tired Hanna as she sit down on her bed and kick off her white converse.

Since she is kinda lazy and not into school, being a college woman has been tough so far for poor Hanna. She has to study, be mature, wash her own clothes and get up early in the morning and doing all these things are the total opposite of easy for someone like Hanna who is used to having a mom around who cook for her and make sure she doesn't sleep too long and such.

"Holy crap, I've survived a whole week of being a college chick." says Hanna, who never thought she'd be able to make it at a college.

The college Hanna goes to is Mandy Love College in Arkansas. This was Hanna's number one choice for 2 reasons. One, it has minimum requirements so Hanna could get in and second, Arkansas is the state where Hanna's grandma live so Hanna has a part of her family nearby.

Hanna study fashion design, as well as Spanish.

Since it is now Friday afternoon and weekend starts, Hanna think that she should go visit her grandma next day ( on the Saturday ).

Hanna takes off her white blazer and white skirt and put on a black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

At first, Hanna wanted to live with her grandma in the Marin mansion, but Hanna's mom Ashley didn't allow that and insisted that Hanna get a dorm room on campus and Hanna eventually agreed to do so.

Ashley does allow Hanna to visit Regina Marin on the weekends though.

"Hi, Hanna." says Cindy as she enter the room.

"Hi, Cindy." says Hanna.

"Wanna join me and Kev for dinner later?" says Cindy.

"Yeah, sounds sweet." says Hanna.

Hanna and Cindy quickly became friends their first day.

Cindy and Hanna are similar to each other.

Both of them love fashion and they are also both good at Spanish and Cindy's boyfriend Kevin is good at computers, just like Caleb.

"Okay." says Cindy.

Cindy wear a black t-shirt and pink tights.

"Awww." says Hanna.

45 minutes later, Hanna, Cindy and Kevin eat dinner at a local Irish diner.

"Tastes so good." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, it's yummy." says Cindy.

"Indeed, girls." says Kevin.

"I can't believe we've survived an entire week of college." says Hanna.

"College sure is kinda creepy. I understand." says Cindy.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Well, I really enjoy every minute of it." says Kevin.

"Not a surprise. Of course you do, Kev." says Cindy.

"Babe." says Kevin.

Kevin gives Cindy a kiss.

The next day, Hanna drive out to the countryside to her grandma's mansion.

"La la al, me is hot." sings Hanna as she driver white convertible sportscar on the road towards the Marin mansion as the sun shine bright above.

Hanna is happy.

"Hi, young lady." says George Dover when Hanna show up.

"Hi, George." says Hanna with a cute smile.

George is Regina Marin's butler or rather just a man who help out at the mansion, but Hanna, Regina and the rest of the Marin family call him the butler anyway.

"Oh...hi, Hanna." says Regina, who come walking from the forest with a rifle in one hand and pulling along a dead wild boar with the other.

"Hi, grandma. Was it hunting-day again?" says Hanna.

"Oh, dear!" says Regina. "It's always hunting-day as long as it's good enough weather and I don't feel sick."

Regina Marin is not a typical grandmother. She hunt wild boar for fun, listen to heavy metal music, watch dark anime and drink beer.

"Do you have time for me?" says Hanna.

"Yes, of course, Hanna. I always have time for my son's amazing daughter." says Regina. "C'mon in, let's have some coffee."

"Okay, awesome." says Hanna as she follow her grandma inside.

"Yo, George! Bring me and Hanna some black coffee." says Regina.

"As you wish, Lady Marin." says George.

Hanna and Regina enter the living room.

Regina switch on the TV.

Dark anime appear on the screen.

Regina and Hanna plop down on the red couch and watch the dark anime.

"You're such a fuckin' cool grandma." says Hanna.

"Thanks, girl." says Regina, happy that Hanna think she is cool, even though she is old.

"No problem. You really are awesome and fun." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Regina.

"I like hanging out with you." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Awesome." says Regina.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"I enjoy spendin' time with you as well." says Regina.

"Thanks, grandma." says Hanna.

14 minutes later.

"Coffee and cookies." says George as he enter the room and place coffee and cookies on the table.

"Thanks, George." says Regina and Hanna.

"No problem, ladies." says George and then leave the room.

"Grandma, do you ever miss having a husband...?" says Hanna.

"Sort of, yes. Life's gettin' lonely here sometimes, but I have a dildo and George help me with all the stuff I can't do myself, so I'm mostly fine." says Regina.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Regina.

Hanna take sip of the coffee.

Regina eat a cookie.

"Did you make these cookies?" says Hanna as she grab a cookie too.

"Way no, Hanna. I'm not a typical cookie-bakin' type of grandmother. Those are from the food-section of Sunnyville Mall." says Regina with a sweet laugh.

"Didn't they break down that mall when me was just a tiny kid...?" says Hanna.

"They did plan to, but plans were later changed and a new owner took over the place and boom, Sunnyville Mall was back, all good and awesome." says Regina. "Once a week, George drive me there so we can buy food and such."

"Don't you drive yourself anymore?" says Hanna.

"No, unfortunately not. Doctor Ashton Green says that a lady as old as me shouldn't drive on her own anymore, but I still keep my car in case I need it." says Regina.

"That doctor's all wrong. I've never seen a more healthy and strong grandma than you. You hunt wild boar so you're badass." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but I have to follow the good doctor's orders, Han." says Regina.

"Okay." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"I have a wonderful idea. Next weekend ya should stop by again and we can go hunt some fat old wild boar together. I even have an extra rifel that ya could use." says Regina.

"Sounds fun, but I don't have a gun license..." says Hanna.

"Neither do I. We're out in the middle of no man's shit here. Nobody care if you and I go out in the forest with rifles. There's no police within several miles, girl." says Regina.

"Okay, then I promise to join you for a hunt next weekend." says Hanna.

"Great. I'll ask George to clean the extra rifle for ya." says Regina.

"Thanks, grandma." says Hanna.

"Anything for you, sweet Hanna." says Regina.

"Cute." says a happy Hanna.

Regina is happy too.

The next Saturday, Hanna visit her grandma again.

"Are you ready for the hunt, Hanna?" says Regina.

"Yeah, grandma." says Hanna.

Regina hands a rifle to Hanna.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a gray hoodie, pink sweatpants and black combat boots.

Regina wear a brown overcoat, baggy neon-green leather pants and brown shoes.

Hanna follow her grandma to the nearby forest.

"Stay as silent as ya can, we don't wanna scare away the very thing we're gonna kill." whisper Regina.

"Okay." whisper Hanna.

"Look over there." whisper Regina when she sees a wild boar in the shadows.

"Yeah." whisper Hanna.

Regina aim, fire and takes down the wild boar.

"Nice." whisper Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Han." whisper Regina.

Another wild boar appear.

"Ya take care of this one." whisper Regina.

"Okay..." says Hanna as she aim, fire and...takes down the wild boar.

"Not bad. Much better than your dad was when he went with me for his first hunt." says Regina.

Regina is happy that Hanna has the natural hunting skills of the Marin family that Regina is sad that her own son Tom doesn't have.

"Thanks, grandma." says a happy Hanna.

66 minutes later, Hanna and her grandma has killed one more wild boar each.

They bring the 4 dead wild boars back to the mansion where they cook them and eat some of the meat along with pasta and garlic sauce.

They eat in the library.

"Does it taste good, Hanna?" says Regina.

"Yeah, much better than I expected." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"That's because you hunted for the wild boar yourself. It's always better when you've brought in the meat the old school way instead of buying it in some grocery store or a similar place." says Regina.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I'm glad ya could have this hunting experience with me today. It was very nice." says Regina.

"It was actually fun." says Hanna. "The rifle was kinda heavy for me, but aside from that it was good."

"Alright." says Regina.

Hanna and her grandma eat in sweet silence.

Once the dinner is over, Regina says "How about we start a nice tradition? Hanna, ya can come out here on weekends and we can hunt together?"

"Okay, but not every weekend. I wanna have time for myself and my friends." says Hanna.

"I understand. Some weekends we hunt and some we do not." says Regina.

"Deal." says Hanna.

22 minutes later, Hanna drive back to campus.

When she's back in her room, Hanna takes off her clothes.

She then walk to the bathroom and takes a nice cold shower.

"La la la, I am so cute!" sings Hanna, even though she's not a very good singer, being unable to hold a tune properly, unlike Aria, Alison and Mona who are awesome singers.

Hanna gently wash every part of her seductive body.

"Awwww!" moans Hanna, getting a bit turned on.

She use her right hand to play with her clit and left hand to play with her left boob.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

Once she's fresh and clean, Hanna exit the shower and use a cozy pink towel to dry herself.

Then she put on new clean clothes, a pink top, black baggy sweatpants and white socks.

"Alright, the Hanna-Boo's fresh and clean again." says a happy Hanna.

On Monday after school, Hanna enter Sunnyville police station to get a firearms-license, since she feel that she don't wanna go hunt with her grandma again without a proper license for the rifle.

"Oh my..." says the female police officer at the front desk when she sees Hanna.

Hanna is confused at why the female officer reacts to Hanna showing up because Hanna has never met the female officer before.

"Hanna Marin, welcome to Sunnyville PD." says the female officer.

"How do you know who I am?" says Hanna.

"I saw you on Tobias Cavanaugh's Instagram photos. You're a friend of his girlfriend." says the female officer.

"You know Toby?" says Hanna.

"Yes, I do. He and I went to the police academy together." says the female officer.

"Cool. I am Hanna Marin, as you guessed." says Hanna.

"I'm Denise Westbridge, what can I help you with, friend of Tobias?" says the female officer.

"I'd like to get me an Arkansas firearms-license." says Hanna.

"That I can sure help ya with, Miss Marin. Please fill out this form, right here and you'll find out in a week or so if ya can get a license. And say hi to Toby from me next time ya see the man." says Denise.

"Okay, Officer Westbridge." says Hanna as she fill out the form.

"Nice. This form is the first-step application for a standard firearms-license here in Arkansas. So, is Toby still together with Spencer?" says Denise.

"Thanks. Very much so. Toby and Spence are still a couple." says Hanna.

"Sweet. I remember that how he would talk about Spencer and how awesome she is." says Denise.

"Well...Spencer really is awesome. I've known her for a long time and she's a very nice person. She used to protect me from bullies when we were little kids." says Hanna.

"If you qualify you're goin' to recieve a step-2 form in the mail in about a week or so which you can send in to get the training needed to be able to legally use and own a firearm within the state of Arkansas. Good luck." says Denise.

"Thanks and I'll make sure to let Toby know I've met you." says Hanna.

"Alright, Hanna." says Denise.

"Yeah, Officer Westbridge." says Hanna.

Hanna walk out to her car.

6 days later, Hanna get a letter from the chief of Sunnyville PD.

The letter says that Hanna qualify without problems.

There's of course a step-2 form included.

Hanna fill out the step-2 form and sends it to May Larsen, the head instructor at Sunnyville gun-school.

2 hours later, Hanna is on Skype video-chat with Toby Cavanaugh.

"Toby...you've no idea who I met a few days ago." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"I cannot guess. Please tell me, Hanna." says Toby.

"You might not remember her, but she did sure remember you. Her name's Denise and she work for Sunnyville PD." says Hanna.

"Denise Westbridge? I remember her. She was one of the top students at the police academy." says Toby.

"That's the one." says Hanna. "She seemed very sweet."

"Why were you in contact with the police in Sunnyville?" says Toby, afraid that Hanna is in trouble.

"Just trying to get license for rifle." says Hanna.

"I assume you want it for protection against A." says Toby.

"No, actually. I wanna be able to hunt wild boar with my grandma." says Hanna.

"Regina Marin hunt wild boar?" says Toby.

"Yeah, often. My grandma's not a typical grandma who sit around, doing lame stuff. She's very active for her age." says Hanna.

"I see. Have a good day." says Toby.

"Thanks, you too." says Hanna.

45 minutes later.

Hanna and Cindy eat pizza and talk in their room.


	2. Hanna-Boo actually study

"Will I ever get to meet your grandma?" says Cindy.

"Sure, soon." says Hanna.

"Okay. Cool." says Cindy.

"Yeah. My grandma's awesome." says Hanna.

"Too bad that I never got to meet my grandma. She died when I was just tiny kid." says Cindy.

"Oh..." says Hanna.

"It was a night in winter. Grandma was watching TV when something went all wrong and the house fell apart, killing my grandma when a heavy item hit her in the head." says Cindy.

"I'm sorry." says Hanna.

"No problem. Mom's told me a lot about my grandma and what sort of woman she was." says Cindy.

"Was she sweet...?" says Hanna.

"Kind of...she was a rather cranky old woman, but she was sweet on the inside, according to mom and Aunt Laura." says Cindy.

"Okay." says Hanna.

2 weeks later, Hanna and Cindy head out to Regina Marin's mansion.

"Hi, Hanna." says George when Hanna and Cindy show up.

"Hi, George." says Hanna. "Where's my grandma?"

"In the dining room." says George.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna and Cindy walk to the dining room where Regina listen to heavy metal music at the time.

"Oh...hi, Hanna and...?" says Regina.

"Grandma, this is my friend Cindy." says Hanna.

"Nice. Welcome, girls." says Regina.

"I've never met an old lady who love this music." says Cindy.

"I'm not a typical grandma." says Regina.

"She sure is not." says Hanna.

"Any of ya girl feel in mood for some huntin'...?" says Regina.

"Me." says Hanna.

"Great. What about you?" says Regina.

"I can come along." says Cindy.

"Wonderful." says Regina.

Regina put on her coat, grab two rifles, one for herself and one for Hanna.

62 minutes later, the hunt is over and Hanna was the one who killed the only wild boar of the entire hunt.

"I'm proud of ya, Han." says Regina with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"Ya've really become a skilled hunter. You're a true Marin, for sure." says Regina.

Hanna gives her grandma a hug.

2 days later.

Having finally found some spark to study, Hanna does some school-work on her laptop in her room.

She wear a pink t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Okay...leather, good for making beautiful clothes, but not easy as satin." mumbles Hanna, writing about leather and its use in making clothes.

58 minutes later.

"Alright, done." says Hanna, happy to have done some school-work without help from Spencer Hastings.

"I'll buy us something to eat, what you want, Hanna?" says Cindy as she enter the room.

"Get whatever you can find." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Cindy.

Cindy leave the room again.

Hanna e-mails the 5 page essay about designing leather clothes to one of her teachers, Professor Mariah Frazer, an expert on leather clothing.

"Wow! The Hanna-Boo actually has school-work done at least 2 days ahead of when it needs to be sent in? Cool. And sweet." says Hanna in cute joy.

40 minutes later, Cindy return with the food which turns out to be sushi take-out.

"I got us some sushi, Hanna." says Cindy with a sweet smile.

"Nice." says Hanna.

Cindy kick off her shoes.

Hanna and Cindy sit in their beds while they eat.

"So yummy." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"Yeah." says a happy Cindy.

"Awww." says Hanna.

"Yay." says Cindy.

"Cindy, do you have any brother or sister?" says Hanna.

"No, me is an only child." says Cindy.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Cindy.

"When I was little I wished I had a sister or brother, but now I'm fine with being an only child. And it actually has an advantage. During childhood you get more toys at Christmas when you're the one and only kid in the house." says Hanna.

"True, getting spoiled is kinda cute." says Cindy.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Hanna grab the remote and press play.

The TV activates and one of Hanna's favorite anime-movies 'Red Love Lotus' starts.

Cindy like the movie too.

"I never get tired of this one." says Hanna about the movie. "It's so cozy."

"Yeah, girl." says Cindy.

Cindy wear a neon-green top and baggy black leather pants.

"Awww." says Hanna.

"Cutie cute." says Cindy.

The next day.

"Well done, Marin." says Professor Mariah Frazer. "I've read your essay and it is very nice. You get top marks."

"Thanks so much." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome. I see you as one of my best students." says Professor Frazer.

"Cool. I've never been among a teacher's favorites before. I'm kinda a lazy butt." says Hanna.

"Maybe so, but you've done really good in my class so far and I expect more of the same, girl." says Professor Frazer.

"Little me will try to be a good girl and study hard." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Professor Frazer.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

Hanna is making a pink leather dress.

"La la la, me is hot." sings Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

* * *

**Author's note: Do ya think Hanna will continue to study hard so she can be one of Professor Frazer's best students?**


	3. Professor Frazer

After almost an hour, Hanna's dress is complete.

"Very nice design. I like the asymetrical sexy cut of it. Seductive. Top marks, Miss Marin." says Professor Frazer.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"No problem. You're talented." says Professor Frazer.

"I simply design stuff that I would wear." says Hanna.

"Okay. Then I assume pink is your favorite color." says Professor Frazer.

"Pink's been my favorite since I was little, but these days I like black too." says Hanna.

"Maybe a mix of those colors for your next design, Hanna." says Professor Frazer.

"Yeah, good idea." says Hanna.

Hanna writes down the idea so she don't forget it.

"Girls and guys and so on, look what Hanna's done. I expect the same skill from the rest of you." says Professor Frazer.

Hanna blush a bit, not used to getting a teacher's high praise.

Usually such honor goes to Spencer Hastings.

"Little me isn't that good, professor." says Hanna.

"Yes you are, Hanna. It's rare to see someone who has your flare for fashion, trust me. Not many students here can match it." says Professor Frazer.

"Okay. I'm just not used to getting high praise in school. Usually I am the lazy chick." says Hanna.

"That might be, but you've been far from lazy here in my classroom. Despite being a freshman, you make clothes at the same level as a student who's in second year. I'm very proud." says Professor Frazer.

"Aww. Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

Hanna thinks that she must tell Spencer about this.

"Back to work, everybody." says Professor Frazer.

Cindy is making a green jacket.

"Awww." says Cindy.

"Well done, Cindy. Nice marks for you." says Professor Frazer.

"Thanks, professor." says Cindy.

The next day.

Hanna and Cindy sit together at lunch.

Cindy eat tacos and Hanna eat sushi.

"Our teacher seem to like you, Han." says Cindy.

"Professor Frazer? Yeah, she does. It's the first time in my life that I am among a teacher's favorites. During high school I was a lazy chick when it comes to studies and such. My friend Spencer was the girl who love school a lot." says Hanna.

"Well, you're lucky that Professor Frazer think so highly of you." says Cindy.

"Alright, girl." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Cindy.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Had any contact with Caleb lately?" says Cindy.

"Oh, yeah. He sent me some really awesome txts last night." says Hanna.

"That's why you seemed so happy?" says Cindy.

"Indeed, my friend." says Hanna.

"Did he txt you anything 'naughty'...?" says Cindy.

"Maybe." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Cindy.

"When did you last have any contact with your guy?" says Hanna.

"Earlier today. He called me to ask a few things." says Cindy.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I love my boyfriend." says Cindy.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"La la la, me is a cutie!" sings Hanna to herself in her heart and mind as she work on a new design, a cool sexy latex outfit in pink and black.

The outfit consists of a sleeve-less pink crop top style top with black zebra stripes and tight black pants with pink zebra stripes.

The top is almost a sports-bra and the pants are tight to show the shape of a hot chick's round seductive ass.

Hanna is pleased with how her design looks and she hope that Professor Frazer will like it as well.

Cindy is making a white dress.

"And of course Hanna Marin's done another masterpiece." says Professor Frazer. "I am truly impressed."

Professor Frazer is happy to have a very skilled student like Hanna in her class when the rest of the students mostly make only basic clothes.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"You're welcome, my sweet top student." says Professor Frazer.

Hanna blush and giggle.

"I hope at least a few of you can soon match Hanna's skill." says Professor Frazer.

Hanna open the drawing app on her iPad and starts to sketch up her next design already.

"Professor, please look at my stuff now." says Cindy.

"Hmm, good. I like the design, girl. Continue to level-up and don't be afraid to try new ideas." says Professor Frazer.

"Thanks, professor." says Cindy.

"No problem. You can become a very good fashion designer once you've leveled-up your work." says Professor Frazer.

"Okay." says Cindy.

Professor Frazer goes on to check the next student's work.

14 minutes later.

"You can take a 6 minutes break." says Professor Frazer.

Some students go out into the hallway and some stay behind in the classroom.

Cindy stay behind to add some stuff to her dress.

Hanna goes to the bathroom to pee.

2 weeks later, Hanna has become used to being a top student in college.

"Awww." says Hanna as she work on a new awesome outfit that consists of a tight short black latex t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants and white shiny socks.

Cindy is making a sexy yellow leather dress, having gotten a lot better.

Professor Frazer watch Hanna work.

"Nice..." says Hanna as she add silver trim to the baggy pink sweatpants to make them a bit more fancy.

She also add similar trim to the t-shirt as well.

"Very good design, Hanna." says Professor Frazer.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Professor Frazer.

Professor Frazer then walk over to Cindy.

"Cindy, you've gotten much more skilled. I am proud. Soon you are just as good and talented as your friend Hanna is." says Professor Frazer.

"Thanks." says a happy Cindy.

"No problem, you truly have become a lot better." says Professor Frazer.

"Sweet." says Cindy with a cutie smile.

The next day.

Hanna is checking her Twitter.

She wear a pink hoodie and gray baggy sweatpants.

Hanna fart a little. She ate a spicy taco earlier and that usually makes her fart.

"Ewww!" says Hanna, who hate the smell of fart.

"Hi, Han." says Cindy as she enter the room.

"Hi, Cindy." says Hanna.

Cindy wear a white t-shirt, yellow pants and black shoes.

"Eww..." says Cindy as she open the window to get rid of the fart smell.

"Yeah, sorry." says Hanna.

"No problem." says Cindy.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"Okay, fart smell is gone." says Cindy as she close the window again.

"It's so nice that Professor Frazer think you've become better at making clothes." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says a happy Cindy.

"True." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

Since the next day is a Saturday, Hanna relax in bed, watching anime and being on Twitter.

Hanna wear a white tank top and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Oh...a tweet from Emily. Sweet." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

Cindy is spending the day with Kevin, allowing Hanna to have privacy in the dorm room for most of the day.

"Awww! Em." says Hanna as she reply to Emily's cute tweet.

Hanna sends a tweet to Caleb as well.

He doesn't reply, but Hanna guess that he's simply not online at the moment.

"I am a cutie." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

She drink some tea.

Someone knocks gently on the door.

Hanna opens and sees Professor Frazer.

"Professor...?" says Hanna.

"Excuse me for showing up on weekend, but I want to tell you how good you are, Hanna Marin. You're now the best student in my freshman class, no question about it. I am very much proud and I like your cool style." says Professor Frazer.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome. See you on Monday...or actually, I live only a 15 minutes walk from campus. Wanna stop by for dinner later?" says Professor Frazer.

"Sure, that could be cute." says Hanna.

"Okay. Great. See you, Hanna." says Professor Frazer and then leave.

Hanna close the door.

"OMG, a teacher invited me to dinner...? Awesome!" says a happy Hanna.

This is something she never could even dream about.

"I can't wait to tell Spencer." says Hanna.

Hanna drink some tea and then sends a tweet to Spencer to let her know what's happened.

20 minutes later, Hanna get a response tweet from Spencer.

It says "Dinner at a teacher's place? Not bad. I'm glad you finally study, Hanna-Boo. Good luck from Spencer Jill Hastings."

"Awww!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna continue to check Twitter.

2 hours later.

Hanna starts to think about what her next design should be.

She has several ideas, actually.

After 22 minutes, Hanna decides which idea to go with.

Then she takes a shower.

"Awww! So sweet I am." says Hanna with a cutie smile as she gently wash every part of her awesome body.

Hanna is happy.

Once she's done in the shower, Hanna put on a tight pink leather t-shirt, baggy black pants and white shoes.

"I am awesome." says Hanna, all happy and cute.

3 hours later, Hanna walk to Professor Frazer's apartment.

Hanna use a map app on her phone to find where Professor Frazer live.

"Hi, Hanna. Welcome." says Professor Frazer when Hanna show up.

"Hi, professor." says Hanna.

Hanna is surprised that Professor Frazer wear a white t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"I hope you like sushi 'cause that's what I'm making." says Professor Frazer.

"Sushi is awesome." says Hanna.

"Good." says Professor Frazer.

Hanna takes a seat on the white couch.

"Nice apartment." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Professor Frazer.

Professor Frazer pour some coffee for Hanna.

"Do you have a twin sister?" says Hanna when she sees a photo on the wall.

It is a photo of Professor Frazer and a woman who look almost exactly like Professor Frazer.

"Yeah. I have a twin sister. Her name's Victorya and she work in a bar in Chicago." says Professor Frazer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"She's sweet. I wish I could see her more often." says Professor Frazer.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"I also have a younger brother who live in Italy." says Professor Frazer.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"His name is David and he is a dentist." says Professor Frazer.


	4. Who get an award?

"Awesome." says Hanna.

22 minutes later, Hanna and Professor Frazer eat sushi.

"Mmm, tastes very nice!" says Hanna.

"I'm glad you like it, Hanna." says Professor Frazer.

"Trust me, it's wonderful, professor." says Hanna.

"Okay. Thank you." says Professor Frazer.

"You're so cool." says Hanna.

"Do you actually think so?" says Professor Frazer.

"Yeah. You're the best teacher I've ever had in my whole life." says Hanna.

"That's very sweet." says Professor Frazer.

"What are those?" says Hanna when she notice some awards on the bookshelf.

"Some fashion design awards I've won." says Professor Frazer.

"Really nice." says Hanna.

"Yes." says Professor Frazer.

"It's so sweet that you think I'm the best student in class." says a happy Hanna.

"Hanna, you truly are my top student. Only your friend Cindy and a few others are close to you in skill and talent." says Professor Frazer.

"Don't be too hard on Cindy, she's my buddy." says Hanna.

"I will not. I treat all my students in a good way. I'm only stric when such is required." says Professor Frazer.

"Such as when that gay boy in the class was trying to design something too naughty?" says Hanna.

"Exactly. Nicolas Beluugah is unfortunately not very bright." says Professor Frazer. "I wish her was more like his sister."

"You know his siter?" says Hanna.

"Yes I do, His sister Emma Beluugah used to be one of my students too and she's now a wonderful fashion designer in Italy." says Professor Frazer.

"Oh, cool." says Hanna.

"That's her." says Professor Frazer as she gesture to a photo on the wall.

"She's a beauty." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Professor Frazer.

4 weeks later.

When she enter Professor Frazer's classroom, Hanna sees a trophy on Professor Frazer's desk.

"Hi, Han." says Cindy.

"Hi, Cindy." says Hanna.

"Today's a highly special day. One of you is about to recieve the school's finest award for outstanding fashion design. I showed some of the work of the student in question to our wonderful founder Mandy Love herself and she decided that this talented student truly deserve an award." says Professor Frazer.

"So awesome that I'll get an actual award." says a girl named Rory Dakota.

"You're not the one who was selected to get the award." says Professor Frazer.

Professor Frazer walk over to Hanna and place the trophy on Hanna's table.

"Me?" says a surprised Hanna.

"Yes, girl." says Professor Frazer.

"Her? You play favorites with her, professor." says Rory.

"No. I do not. Hanna deserve this award and it was not my idea. It was Mandy Love's idea." says Professor Frazer.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"I hereby present to Miss Hanna Marin, the Mandy Love College's award for outstanding fashion design. Unfortunately Mandy Love could not be here in person, but she wish you the very best, Hanna." says Professor Frazer.

"Thanks so much." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

4 days later.

Hanna is watching Netflix on her laptop when someone gently knocks on the door.

Hanna opens and sees...Mandy Love.

"OMG...you're...you're Mandy Love!" gasp a surprised Hanna.

"I decided to take a break from what I work on in France and head over here to meet my school's new top student myself and say congratulations." says Mandy Love.

"Thanks, Madame Love." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome, Miss Marin." says Mandy Love.

"So you really think I am a good fashion design student...?" says Hanna.

"I very much do. Professor Frazer showed me some of your designs and they are wonderful. Much better than what freshmen students usually are capable of. I'm am proud to have a student like you in my school." says Mandy Love.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Mandy Love with a sweet smile.

"You're my idol. Can you please sign my sewing kit...?" says Hanna.

"Sure, sweet Hanna." says Mandy Love.

Mandy Love sign Hanna's pink sewing kit.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Mandy Love.

"I can't believe I get to meet you." says Hanna.

"Cute that you're a fan of me. I love my fans." says Mandy Love. "You'll become a very nice fashion designer."

"Yay. I hope so." says Hanna.

The next day.

Mandy Love has some time before she needs to fly back to France so she decides to teach the freshman class herself, giving Professor Frazer a day off.

"Welcome, students. I'm sure most of you know who I am. My name's Mandy Love and I own this school you go to. I am glad to see so many young fashion designers here." says Mandy Love.

The lesson begins.

Having her idol around, is an inspiration to Hanna.

She starts to make a black and pink ladies' tuxedo suit with gold trim.

Cindy makes a green sexy leather dress.

Rory makes a red tight sexy latex jumpsuit.

Mandy Love thinks it's interesting to see what the students design.

"Awww!" thinks Mandy Love with a sweet smile.

"La la la, me is happy!" sings Hanna.

60 minutes later.

Hanna's design is not complete yet, but Mandy Love still takes a look at it.

"Very nice, Hanna. I like how you're not afraid of using none-traditional ideas in your designs. This collar, for example. I've never seen it for a woman's outfit before, but I like it very much." says Mandy Love.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Mandy Love.

The next day, Hanna enter a classroom for Spanish class.

"Welcome." says Professor Diego Gomez, the Spanish teacher.

Hanna smile, being happy.

She open her laptop and starts to work.

On this day, Hanna wear an outfit she's designed herself.

"Soy muy linda." says Hanna.

Hanna is pretty good at Spanish.

2 days later.

Hanna visit her grandma again.

"Grandma, I was given an award for my fashion designs." says Hanna.

"That's wonderful, Hanna." says Regina.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Regina.

Regina and Hanna drink coffee and eat cake.

"Yum." says Hanna with a smile.

"Indeed, sweet Hanna. Are you still datin' that Caleb guy?" says Regina.

"Oh, yeah! He's awesome. I love him so much." says Hanna, all happy.

"Sweet." says Regina.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"You're a sweet girl." says Regina.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"No problem." says Regina.

"Yay." says Hanna in cute joy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
